The overall broad objectives of the proposed research are (a) to clarify the role of enterotoxin and beta toxin in human food poisoning, (b) to investigate the factors affecting their production and stability, (c) to develop and improve techniques for toxin quantitation, and (d) to determine the relationship of enterotoxin formation to the bacterial morphogenic process of sporulation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Labbe, R.G. and C.L. Duncan. 1976. Synthesis of deoxylribonucleic acid, ribonucleic acid, and protein during sporulation of Clostridium perfringens. 125:444-452.